


You Crashed Into My Heart (And My Truck)

by Squishney_Lamppost



Series: Fluffy Haikyuu One-Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There is a little accident, and pancakes, but no one is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishney_Lamppost/pseuds/Squishney_Lamppost
Summary: Maybe that guy shouldn't have stopped so short and caused Nishinoya some issues while he was riding his motorcycle, but hey, he was cute.





	

Nishinoya’s motorcycle was his favorite thing in his garage. It wasn't much of a competition considering he didn't like his skateboard very much, he didn't have a car, and the rest of the objects were just tools. But it was a very nice bike, a gift to himself for his 21st birthday. It had been three years now, but the motorcycle was still practically new thanks to Noya’s repair expertise. He rode it everywhere, even when he didn't know where he was heading, and believes the bike was the thing to thank for all his greatest adventures. But his greatest adventure came at the price of scratches on his shiny bike.

 

It was a nice Saturday when Noya decided to go on another adventure, just following the road wherever it takes him. He loved doing this, just riding around to new places. He found the best ice cream place when he went up south, and got an amazing picture of clouds over the seas when he visited a lighthouse he found. That day, he decided to go up a winding mountain road. It had sharp turns, and was pretty dangerous, but Noya wanted to take the challenge. Helmet on and leather jacket open and flapping in the wind, he revved the engine and sped off.

 

Noya loved the feeling of the wind on his face, strips of hair that escaped the helmet being blown back on his cheeks. His jacket was flapping crazily in the wind as he went around a sharp corner. His bike tilted towards the ground, too close for comfort. But Noya wasn't one to care about how comfortable he was in a situation, and preferred to step outside his comfort zone, even if it was dangerous.

 

He laughed, watching trees race by him and fall behind as he continued to race up the winding road. He hadn't been riding in the mountains for a while, and the fresh air was a welcome change from the city smog where he went last week. He took a deep breath and sighed. It was peaceful up there.

 

SCREEEECH. Noya’s eyes widened as the truck that he didn't know was in front of him skidded to a halt. Time was of the essence for Noya, and the brakes weren’t going to bring him to a smooth stop. He knew what he had to do.

 

Noya twisted his motorcycle sideways and slammed the breaks, sliding sideways on the road. He ducked his head and his bike hit the back of the car wheels first. Noya was glad he wore his leather when he hit the ground, keeping his arm from being ripped up by the asphalt. He sat on the ground for a second, taking a couple breaths. That was close, he thought. He was about to get up and see what idiot stopped short on the road like that, when he heard a car door opening and closing and foot steps coming up to him.

 

The first thing Noya saw was a pair of very big feet in work boots. Then some very long legs with jeans and very big arms squeezed into a flannel. This guy looked like the type you didn't want to mess with. Noya finally looked up to his face. The guy had long brown hair pulled back into a loose bun, and fragments of a beard around his chin. Noya expected an angry look and loud yelling from the giant above him. What he didn't expect was the guy's face to be so concerned.

 

“OH GOSH I’M SO SORRY!” The guy said, scrambling around Noya, looking for injuries. “Oh I shouldn't have stopped so short there were deer in the road and I didn't want to hit them but I didn't see you and you could be hurt and your bike is scratched and oh gosh I am so so sorry!”  
Noya took off his helmet as he got up, dusting off his jacket and looking at his bike.

 

“Hey, it's no problem, it happens.” Noya said, surveying the damage. His bike was scratched up and he didn't know if it was safe to ride. He'd have to call up someone who could help him, but Daichi was out with his mysterious boyfriend that day, and Tanaka said he had a friend who was helping take his bike to the shop, so he wouldn't be available either. Noya sighed in exasperation. It was going to be a long afternoon.

 

“I’m so sorry about that, I'll pay for the damages to your bike. And I can help take it to your house, my friend has a motorcycle that I helped take into the shop today with this truck.” The guy said, the nervous look still stuck on his face.

 

“Oh, really? That'd be perfect actually, thank you. And don't worry about paying for it, I can handle it.” Noya responded. “Name’s Nishinoya by the way, but you can call me Noya.”

 

“Okay Noya, I'm Asahi. Let's get your bike on the truck.”  
It was a process, but the bike was eventually secure on the truck and Asahi started up the car.

 

“So Asahi, what brings you up to the mountain? There aren't any repair shops up here.” Noya said, trying to start a conversation.

 

“Oh, well there's a really great pancake place up at the top of the mountain, so I was gonna go there after I dropped off my friend’s bike.” Asahi said, putting the car in gear.

 

“Pancakes! Can we go! Can we!” Noya suddenly exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. Asahi looked over at him with a questioning look.

 

“Um, how old are you exactly?” Asahi asked carefully.

 

“HEY! I know I'm short but I am 24 years old, thank you very much.” Noya snapped, crossing his arms and turning away from Asahi with a pout.

 

“I'm sorry!” Asahi said, shaking his arms in a panic.

 

“It's fine. But you can make up for it by treating me to pancakes!” Noya smirked at him, a sparkle in his eye. Asahi smiled at Noya, before switching gears and looking ahead.

 

“I guess we going to get pancakes then.” He said, and drove the whole way up with a smile on his face as Noya told him all about his favorite pancakes.

 

When they got there, it was pretty empty, so they were seated quickly. Noya immediately ordered the biggest pancakes they had, saying that yes Asahi I can finish them don't give me that look. Asahi just shook his head and smiled fondly, already wanting to spend as much time as possible with the guy who crashed his motorcycle into his truck.

 

When they finished their pancakes they still sat at the table, enjoying each others company. After a couple hours, they hopped back in Asahi’s truck and he drove Noya home, conversation flowing easily between them. When they finally reached Noya’s house and unloaded the bike, Noya pulled out some paper and a pen from his jacket and began writing.

 

“Here's my number.” He said, scribbling away. “Call me up, we can go out another time. And just so you know, I think you're pretty cute.” Noya smirked and hopped up on his tiptoes, giving Asahi a kiss on the cheek before walking inside. Asahi blushed the whole way home. Yes, his greatest adventure came at the price of scratches on his shiny bike. But both Noya and Asahi can agree it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza more writing things with more references to previous writings oooooooo


End file.
